yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki Yuna is a Hero
is an original anime series by Project 2H, a collaboration between game writer Takahiro (Minato Soft), director Seiji Kishi, illustrator BUNBUN, cooperated by Studio Gokumi and Pony Canyon. The first season of the anime began airing on October 16, 2014, on MBS and finished airing on December 25, 2014. The second season began airing on October 6, 2017, and finished airing on January 5, 2018. Story Season 1 Main Article: "Yuki Yuna's Chapter" Season 2 Main Article: "Washio Sumi's Chapter", "Heroes' Chapter" Anime Episodes Note: All episode titles are flower languages. Season 1 (Yuki Yuna's Chapter) Season 2: Washio Sumi's Chapter Season 2: Heroes' Chapter Characters ;Yuki Yuna :Voiced by: Haruka Terui (Japanese), Xanthe Huynh (English) ;Togo Mimori :Voiced by: Suzuko Mimori (Japanese), Erika Harlacher (English) ;Inubouzaki Fu :Voiced by: Yumi Uchiyama (Japanese), Erica Mendez (English) ;Inubouzaki Itsuki :Voiced by: Tomoyo Kurosawa (Japanese), Brianna Knickerbocker (English) ;Miyoshi Karin :Voiced by: Juri Nagatsuma (Japanese), Sarah Anne Williams (English) ;Nogi Sonoko :Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English) ;Minowa Gin :Voiced by: Yumiri Hanamori (Japanese) ;Aki-Sensei :Voiced by: Rina Satou (Japanese) Keywords *Shinju *Jukai *Taisha *Vertex *Spirit *Forestize *Hero Club *Yusha System *Mankai *Sange *Divine Era *Mankai Gauge *Sealing Ritual Videos Yuki Yuna's Chapter PV= |-| PV2= |-| TV Spot 1= |-| TV Spot 2= |-| TV Spot 3= |-| TV Spot 4= |-| TV Spot 5= |-| TV Spot 6= |-| BD/DVD Spot 1= |-| BD/DVD Spot 2= |-| BD/DVD Spot 3= |-| Washio Sumi's Chapter Film 1 PV= |-| Film 1 PV2= |-| Film 1 PV2 (Sub)= |-| Film 1 CM= |-| Film 1 CM (Sub)= |-| Film 2 PV= |-| Film 2 PV (Sub)= |-| Film 3 PV= |-| Film 3 PV (Sub)= |-| Anime PV= |-| BD/DVD Spot 1= |-| BD/DVD Spot 2= |-| Heroes' Chapter TV Spot= |-| PV= |-| PV (Sub)= |-| Gallery DVD Covers Bddvd 01 jk.jpg|The first DVD cover. Bddvd 02 jk.jpg|The inside of the DVD cover. Bddvd 03 jk.jpg|The second DVD cover. Bddvd 04 jk.jpg|The inside of the DVD cover. Bddvd 06 jk.jpg|The last DVD cover, featuring all six of the girls in Mankai. Bddvd 05 jk.jpg|The inside of the DVD cover. Screen Shot 2017-10-03 at 4.21.49 PM.png|The DVD cover for the rerelease of the first season. DOSa2WiUQAAGnvk.jpg-large.jpeg|The DVD cover for the first six episodes of Season 2. DcGYHnSU0AEAjeN.jpg|The DVD Cover for the last six 6 episodes of Season 3. Blu-ray BD Menu Vol.1.png BD Menu Vol.2.png BD Menu Vol.3.png BD Menu Vol.4.png BD Menu Vol.5.png BD Menu Vol.6.png YuYuYu BD.jpeg wasuyu_BD_art.jpg The Washio Sumi Chapter.png Tomodachi.png Tamashii.png Yakusoku.png Yuusha no Shou.png Merchandise : Main Article: "Merchandise" Hero-merchandise2.jpg|Phone cases, Mugs (released March 2015) Hero-merchandise3.jpg|Card sleeves (released March 2015) Hero-merchandise4.jpg|Notebook Type Phone Cases (released May 2015) Hero-merchandise5.jpg|Rulers (released December 2014) Hero-merchandise6.jpg|Deka Straps (released January 2015) Yuna-gyuki.jpg|Yuki Yuna 1/8 Alter Scale Figure (released November 26, 2015) Yuna-gyuki2.jpg|Yuki Yuna Nendoroid (released July 21, 2015) Yuna-figure.jpg|Yuki Yuna 1/8 FREEing Scale Figure (released October 15, 2015) Yuna-phonecase2.jpg|Yuki Yuna Phone Case (released June 2015) Mimori-phonecase.jpg|Mimori Togo Phone Case (released June 2015) Visual_Fan_Book.jpg|Visual Fanbook (released June 27, 2015) yuyuyukanonji.PNG|A poster that was part of the Kan'onji City tourism promotional project (2016). External links *Japanese official site *North American official site *Yuki Yuna is a Hero Program Site（MBS） *@anime_yukiyuna at Twitter *Takahiro IV Project *"Is a Hero" official site *Anime News Network Introduction *English Wikipedia Article Navigation zh:結城友奈是勇者 Category:Media Category:Anime